


Семейный портрет

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Pictures, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Romance, Some alive characters are dead, Some dead characters is alive, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Разбирая чердак в своем доме, Сириус находит необычную картину.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на wtf kombat 2018 для команды HP Sirius&Lucius

Картину Сириус нашел на чердаке, разбирая давно скопившийся хлам. Погибший незадолго до победы Кричер помешать уже не мог, и можно было со спокойной душой испепелить или продать старую мебель, никому уже не нужные платья, посуду, книги и прочую ерунду.

Покрытая слоем пыли и паутиной картина валялась в углу под старым сервантом, будто кто-то нарочно закинул ее туда. Сириус вытащил ее, стер рукавом пыль и присмотрелся. Солнце нехотя пробивалось из круглого окна под потолком, но и в полумраке можно было разглядеть, что художник постарался на славу. Картина дышала волшебством, хотя, казалось бы, ничего особенного на ней изображено не было — какая-то комната. Но пылающий в камине огонь выглядел настоящим; тени, освещение, блики, играющие на статуэтках, украшающих комнату, бокал, заполненный чем-то, похожим на огневиски, — казались едва ли осязаемыми. Сириус почти мог почувствовать и тепло огня, и запах алкоголя. То, что на картине никого не было, Сириуса не удивило: с заброшенного полотна герои давно могли уйти жить в другое, более интересное место, но... Может, если снова повесить ее, они вернутся? 

Сириус подумал, что ему было бы любопытно взглянуть на героя, а выкинуть ее он успеет всегда. Он спустился в гостиную, положил картину на захламленный стол и распахнул пыльные шторы, впуская яркий дневной свет. Протирая старой салфеткой позолоченную раму, Сириус продолжал рассматривать изображение. 

Комната — судя по интерьеру, гостиная, — изображенная на ней, казалась смутно знакомой. Когда-то он видел и этот массивный камин, и высокие, обитые зеленым сукном кресла со стершимися от времени подлокотниками, глупые фарфоровые статуэтки волшебников и волшебниц со свитками, котелками, перьями... Он не успел еще вспомнить, как все встало на свои места — на картине появились Малфои. Красавица-сестренка Нарцисса и ее муж, Люциус. Оба, как и их сын, уже не существовали на этом свете. Люциусу не повезло подставиться под проклятье своей же соратницы Беллатрикс и упасть в Арку Смерти, а дорогая сестренка вместе с сыном погибли при штурме Хогвартса. Семью своего вернейшего соратника убил сам Волдеморт. 

В тот год погибли многие — Сириусу иногда казалось, что больше, чем осталось в живых. Впрочем, он не считал. Победа далась огромной ценой, но так и не стала окончательной — Волдеморт снова исчез, и Дамблдор утверждал, что тот еще сможет вернуться. За исключением Беллатрикс почти все остальные Пожиратели Смерти погибли, но вместе с ними и Гарри, Гермиона, Джинни, Рон... И хотя уже три года в мире волшебников царил мир, покоя не было. Ремус и Тонкс оплакали первого ребенка и попавшую под Аваду Андромеду и уже завели маленькую дочку, назвав ее в честь бабушки. Сириус даже немного завидовал им, их крепкой семье. Сам же он девушку так себе и не нашел, да, похоже, и не девушка ему была нужна.

Всю жизнь ему не везло. Влюблялся то в абсолютно гетеросексуальных друзей, а то и в вовсе неподходящих личностей. Сириус взглянул на картину и горько усмехнулся.

Люциус и Нарцисса выглядели на ней вполне живыми. Совершенно не обращая на Сириуса внимания, они устроились в креслах и заговорили. О чем, Сириус не слышал, только видел, как шевелятся их губы. Как Люциус морщится и отпивает из бокала, как хмурится Нарцисса, порой недовольно всплескивает руками. Совершенно как настоящие. Сириус мог разглядеть мельчайшие складки на мантиях, блики на драгоценных камнях на кольце кузины; прядку, выбившуюся из прически Люциуса, его глаза — точно такие же, как у живого. Сириус их помнил до сих пор.

То, что он видел, не было похоже на обычную волшебную картину. Их герои вели себя совершенно иначе. Чаще всего они застывали в позах, в которых их изначально нарисовали, лишь иногда шевелились и пытались разговаривать с живыми людьми. Впрочем, разговоры с ними были не слишком интересны. Но на этой картине все было иначе. Она скорее напоминала телевизионную постановку, фильм, который вместо телевизора или экрана кинотеатра показывался на волшебной картине. Это было странно.

Сириус внимательно оглядел раму и края картины, перевернул ее в поисках подписи художника, но ничего не обнаружил. В этом тоже не было ничего странного: очень часто написанные на заказ живые картины оставляли анонимными. Сириус снова положил картину на стол. С одной стороны, хотелось ее выбросить — с Малфоями его связывало немногое, да и то, что было, вспоминать не хотелось. Надменная презрительная Нарцисса никогда не была ему симпатична, в детстве она едва ли не смеялась над ним и подговаривала сестер напялить на него девчачье платье. Драко Сириус видел от силы пару раз, когда заглядывал в школу к Гарри. Люциус... Вот с Люциусом было сложнее. Испытывать хоть что-то, кроме ненависти, к ближайшему стороннику Волдеморта, фактически его правой руке, Сириус не должен был бы, не мог. Но получилось иначе. И теперь, глядя на старательно забытое лицо, Сириус понимал, что все его сомнения возвращаются. 

Даже несмотря на Нарциссу, у них могло бы все получиться, но Малфой оказался самым настоящим слизеринским гадом, подлецом, мерзавцем. Сириус занес тряпку над картиной, словно собираясь стереть лицо Люциуса с картины, но так и не сделал этого. Он понятия не имел, есть ли живой портрет Люциуса в Малфой-мэноре или где-нибудь еще, но точно знал, что у него такого нет и не было.

Малфой вдруг взглянул на Сириуса и как будто вздрогнул. Жестом попросил говорившую Нарциссу помолчать и что-то у нее спросил. Та тоже взглянула на Сириуса, подняла бровь, пожала плечами, как будто ответила. К сожалению, читать по губам Сириус не умел. 

Они какое-то время разглядывали друг друга. Малфои — в своей нарисованной гостиной, и Сириус — у себя дома. Первой не выдержала Нарцисса: поднялась, выпрямила спину и ушла. Люциус при этом усмехнулся, допил бокал и только после этого последовал за ней, бросив на Сириуса внимательный взгляд. Сириус еще какое-то время смотрел на опустевшее полотно, думая, как поступить. Он не был поклонником живописи, не мог назвать Малфоев своими друзьями и даже хорошими знакомыми, но вот так просто выкинуть столь необычную картину у него не поднималась рука. Он решил повесить ее над камином и немного понаблюдать, а потом... потом можно было бы отдать ее старому Абрахасу.


	2. Chapter 2

Люциус задумчиво смотрел прямо на Сириуса. Взгляд был странный — очень живой, изучающий, пристальный, нехороший. Сириусу даже стало несколько не по себе, но он только ухмыльнулся, в свою очередь изучая Люциуса. Тот выглядел не так, как несколько часов назад, что тоже было для картин странно. Герои иногда меняли одежду, но делали это достаточно редко, а тут всего пара часов — и вместо мантии на Люциусе мягкий халат.

— Что ж тебе надо, Малфой? — пробормотал Сириус. 

Люциус наклонил голову набок, подошел ближе — картина фактически превратилась в портрет, — протянул руку и будто провел по раме с другой стороны. Его губы шевельнулись, а потом он резко обернулся — появилась Нарцисса, она явно была чем-то недовольна. Сказала что-то с неприятной усмешкой и ушла. 

Тут камин у Сириуса в гостиной вспыхнул зеленым и на ковер, отряхивая мантию, ступил Ремус.

— Я не вовремя? — улыбнулся он.

— Нет-нет, проходи, конечно. Как Тонкс и маленькая Дрома?

— Отлично, все просто отлично, — Ремус потер руки и спрятал их в карманах. — Передавали тебе привет. Приглашаем завтра на ужин.

Сириус засмеялся, похлопал Ремуса по спине и усадил его на диван. Ремус посетовал на погоду и то, что с каждым годом ему все сложнее переносить полнолуние, расспросил Сириуса о делах, и тот решил поделиться находкой. 

— Знаешь, я тут разбирал чердак и нашел такую странную картину…

— Ты же не интересуешься живописью. 

— Именно, зато ей интересуешься ты. Вон, глянь — она как раз над камином висит.

Ремус поднялся и подошел ближе. Никого из Малфоев на ней сейчас не было, только сама гостиная.

— И что же в ней интересного? Интерьер написан искусно, но где сюжет?.. Герои? 

— Это не интерьер — скорее, портрет семьи. Но, пока картина валялась на полу, главные герои, видимо, отвыкли вести себя нормально. — Ремус поднял брови. — Видишь, опять куда-то ушли. Кстати, я никогда не видел, чтобы герои на картинах вели себя так, как они…

— Это кто-то из твоих родственников?

— Можно сказать и так. Это Малфои, помнишь их?

— Как не помнить… — Ремус коснулся рамы, ткнул пальцем в холст и отошел. — И что же они странного делают?

— Они живут в картине. Пьют, смотрят, ходят, общаются друг с другом, но я их не слышу.

— Ничего удивительного. Некоторые картины так заколдовывают специально, чтобы сохранить их внутренний мир. Как будто законсервировать.

— Может быть, хотя это всего происходящего не объясняет. Если бы ты хоть кого-нибудь из них увидел... 

— А ты не думал, что они ходят в гости на другие полотна? Не проверял?

Сириус даже не подумал об этом. Он вообще не смотрел на картины и не помнил, сколько их тут. Портрет маман он уж точно не собирался проверять и даже открывать ставни с заглушающими чарами. Да и сомнительно, что Малфои были там. В комнатах висели всякие... портреты, несколько пейзажей, еще какая-то ерунда, но он не приглядывался. Изучить их показалось хорошей идеей. 

— Давай посмотрим, — предложил Сириус.

— Не сейчас. Кстати, напиши какому-нибудь художнику — он сможет больше рассказать тебе об этой магии, — Ремус постучал пальцем по раме.

— Да нет у меня знакомых художников! Впрочем... 

На Косой аллее жил какой-то портретист — стоит заглянуть к нему, может, что-нибудь расскажет.

Вдруг на картине появился Драко. Он подошел к камину, обернулся и замер, глядя на Сириуса и Ремуса, нахмурился, помотал головой, пожал плечами и снова отвернулся.

— Вот! Ты понял, о чем я?

Ремус потер подбородок и отступил на пару шагов.

— Странно. Будто… по телевизору.

— Я так же подумал! Странно, да? Никогда такого не видел.

— Я тоже… Может, тебе попробовать написать мистеру Малфою?

— Абрахасу? Он меня всегда терпеть не мог. — Впрочем, Сириус и сам об этом уже задумывался, но общаться со старым Малфоем ему не хотелось совершенно. Крайне неприятный тип был, и с возрастом он стал только хуже и сварливей, а уж после потери сына и внука…

— Раньше — возможно. Согласись, было из-за чего. Но сейчас, когда он остался совсем один, наверняка согласится поговорить с… знакомым своего сына.

Сириус ухмыльнулся и бросил взгляд на картину. Драко на ней явно с кем-то болтал по камину, то и дело оглядываясь, будто боялся, что его кто-то увидит.

— Я подумаю. Впрочем, торопиться не буду. Картина и картина — не думаю, что в ней есть что-то опасное.

Когда Ремус ушел, Сириус побродил еще немного по дому, размышляя, потом плюнул и пошел спать. Перед тем как подняться в спальню, он бросил взгляд на картину. На ней снова обнаружился Люциус — стоял, опираясь на каминную полку и задумчиво смотрел сквозь холст на Сириуса. Хмурился, теребил — как в молодости — прядку волос, словно что-то замышлял. 

Сириус кивнул ему, как бы желая спокойной ночи, и Люциус медленно кивнул ему в ответ.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующим утром, завернув вновь пустующую картину в любимую шаль мамаши, Сириус отправился в Косую аллею. Какое-то время он просто шатался, пытаясь вспомнить, где же он тут видел художника, но в конце концов сдался и спросил у продавца во «Флориш и Блоттс». Как ни странно, тот художника знал и указал на мастерскую, находившуюся едва ли не на границе Лютного, только добавил, что у того заказов завались и он вряд ли возьмется в ближайшее время за работу.

Пока Сириус поднимался по старой скрипучей лестнице на самый верхний этаж, он никак не мог понять, почему художник выбрал для студии такое мрачное место. И лишь оказавшись в открытой солнцу мансарде с огромными окнами, в которые можно было разглядеть весь магический Лондон, он это осознал. И едва сдержал восхищенный возглас.

Художник показался Сириусу знакомым. Он был в яркой фиолетовой мантии, а его длинные золотистые волосы были стянуты широким бантом сзади. Впрочем, волосы сильно вились и давно выбились из прически, образуя вокруг головы художника мягкий ореол.

— Если вы по поводу портрета, спешу огорчить — очередь...

— Нет, нет, мистер...

— Локхарт.

— Локхарт?! — Сириус сразу же вспомнил, где слышал эту фамилию, но тот человек определенно не был художником.

— Да, Гилдерой Локхарт. Вижу, вы удивлены. Наверное, раньше читали мои книги? Знаете, я был очень популярен не так давно...

— Как писатель. 

Похоже, ему здесь нечего было делать. Надо искать кого-то еще, а не этого шута.

— О, нет-нет, это давно в прошлом, мистер… не помню вашего имени, но определенно где-то вас видел. Простите, после того недоразумения у меня все еще проблемы с памятью.

— Блэк. Сириус Блэк…

— О боже, конечно! Мистер Блэк. — Локхарт подлетел к нему, схватил его руку обеими руками и неистово затряс. — Я так давно хотел с вами познакомиться!

Сириус едва не сказал, что он не желал бы встретиться никогда, но только выдернул свою руку из крепкой хватки.

— Простите, должно быть, я просто ошибся.

— Вам не нужен художник?

— Мне нужен художник, но…

— Но не я, понимаю. Моя репутация, да? Давайте… у меня как раз есть полчаса до следующего клиента, я угощу вас кофе и немного расскажу об этой студии и о том, почему, собственно, после всех событий, я оказался здесь. А потом вы… либо уйдете, либо расскажете, чего же вы, собственно, хотите от художника, если не портрет.

Локхарт говорил так быстро, что Сириус едва успевал за его мыслью. Вот он хотел уйти, а вместо этого уже сидит на низкой кушетке, стоящей как раз напротив панорамного окна, и держит в руках крохотную чашку с обжигающим крепчайшим кофе. 

— Мистер Картрайт, не слышали о таком? Ну, видимо, не слышали, а ведь его имя знакомо каждому, кто хоть чуть-чуть интересуется живописью. Но это не вы. Да, я уже понял. Так вот, однажды мистера Картрайта доставили в святой Мунго по какому-то мелкому поводу, простите, за давностью лет уже не помню, в чем там было дело. Как-то он не так заколдовал картину… или она сама попыталась заколдовать его… В общем, не важно! Важно, что я, так уж получилось, увидел картину, и… это изменило все! Вы, наверное, не знаете, что со мной случилось, почему я был в Мунго…

— Почему же, знаю. Гарри рассказывал, — при упоминании имени крестника сердце тоскливо сжалось. 

— Да, конечно… Поймите, почти все, что было до того, как я увидел эту картину, забылось. Все. Совершенно все. Меня считали безнадежным, я ведь не мог запомнить элементарных вещей! Но ее я запомнил. Над полем парил огромный серебристый дракон, его крылья могли бы заслонить полнеба. Он взмахивал ими, тянул шею и смотрел прямо мне в глаза. Я спросил: «Кто это?» — я пытался понять, что вижу перед собой, и Картрайт рассказал мне. После этого мне сначала стало лучше, а потом… потом, видимо, хуже, потому что я опять ничего не помню. Но целителей воодушевил эффект, который произвела на меня картина, и они решили повторить эксперимент. Принесли сначала одну — другого художника, потом попросили одно из полотен Картрайта, и оно снова едва не излечило меня. Картрайт, когда узнал об этом, подарил мне эту картину, и она осталась висеть в моей палате. Потом я попросил мольберт и краски и попытался рисовать сам. У меня получилось! И когда мое состояние позволило мне самому себя обслуживать, я бросился сюда молить мастера, чтобы он взял меня в ученики.

— И, видимо, он согласился.

— Да. Тут мне повезло. Он учил меня всего два года, но, наверное, — я совершенно не помню, что было раньше, — это были два лучших года в моей жизни. Я писал портреты и пейзажи, учился магии, которую художник вкладывает в картины, читал и читал теорию. Картрайт рассказывал мне столько всего… Но незадолго до нового исчезновения Того-кого-нельзя-называть его убили. Вот прямо тут под окнами, в Лютном. Оказалось, что он все завещал мне. И я продолжил его дело, как мог. 

На последних словах Локхарт смахнул со щеки слезинку и кивнул на стоявший в темном углу в глубине студии портрет. Человек на ней был изображен за мольбертом, темные волосы струились по старомодной зеленой мантии. Из-под нахмуренных бровей он следил за Сириусом и Локхартом, но молчал, только угрюмо поджимал губы.

— Это Картрайт? Он, похоже, чем-то недоволен.

— Он недоволен, что я снова и снова пересказываю эту историю. 

— Он разговаривает?

— Этот? Да… 

— И ему можно будет задать вопрос?..

— Конечно! Но, может, я попробую сам на него ответить. Мастер многому меня научил. Я вижу, вы принесли с собой картину — должно быть, дело в ней?

Сириус ни на миг не доверял Локхарту. Что бы тот ни рассказал, не верилось, что магическая амнезия и чудесное излечение при помощи искусства могли изменить его характер. Но раз позже можно будет расспросить портрет настоящего художника, можно и попробовать. Он положил холст на стол и аккуратно развернул его. На картине была все та же гостиная и Драко, повернувшись спиной, с кем-то болтал по камину. С кем — видно не было. 

— Вот, собственно…

Сириус взглянул на Локхарта и потянулся за палочкой — показалось, что несчастного вот-вот хватит удар. Он открыл рот, распахнул глаза и словно забыл, как дышать.

— Вам нехорошо? — все же решил спросить Сириус.

Локхарт сначала не ответил, потом моргнул и протянул руки к картине, взял ее осторожно, словно величайшую в мире драгоценность, и притянул к себе.

— Откуда?.. — пробормотал он. Пальцем коснулся полотна и тут же отдернул его.

— Нашел дома под шкафом, мне показалось, что она не совсем обычная.

— Не совсем обычная… — Локхарт сглотнул. — Вы хотите ее продать? Я куплю ее, сколько вы?..

— Э нет. Нет-нет-нет! Продавать я не собираюсь. — Он потянулся, намереваясь отобрать картину.

Локхарт явно расстроился, но кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Да, я бы тоже с ней не расстался. Но подождите, дайте мне посмотреть на нее еще чуть-чуть.

— Ладно, смотрите пока. Вы можете объяснить мне, что это за магия? Может, знаете, кто автор? Где его искать?

— Автор? Нет, увы. Подобные полотна вообще считаются легендой. Я однажды видел мельком одно, — Локхарт, задумавшись, погладил картину. — Невероятно. Вы видите эти точеные мелкие мазки? Словно их делали самой мелкой кисточкой. Заметьте, краски не смешиваются и не накладываются, не пачкают друг друга. Удивительно чистые цвета.

— Меня больше интересует вложенная в нее магия, чем художественная ценность. Вы видите, герои на ней как живые, действуют сами. И я не слышал, чтобы они говорили, хотя они разговаривают между собой.

— Да-да, это связанные вещи — такая работа с красками и деталями и магия. Этот жанр очень редок, считается, что так могли писать немногие гении. Обычно картина создаются для тех, кто здесь. Но эта… отчасти для тех, кто там. Художник будто создает для героев их маленький закрытый мир.

— Вы так можете?

— Нет, что вы. И мой учитель тоже не умел. — Локхарт бросил косой взгляд на портрет Картрайта. — И не знаю никого, кто бы мог.

— Может, спросить мистера Картрайта?

— Почему бы нет?

Локхарт резво вскочил и потянул Сириуса за собой к портрету. Тот все еще хмурился, но, когда они оказались ближе, его черты разгладились. Картрайт отложил кисточку и посмотрел сначала на Сириуса, потом на Локхарта, опустил взгляд на картину, которую тот держал перед собой, и поднял бровь.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он, хотя за окном вовсю разгорался день.

— Добрый. Рад познакомиться с вами, мистер Картрайт. — Сириус решил быть вежливым.

— Взаимно. Мистер…

— Блэк, — подсказал Локхарт.

— А… Вы сын Вальбурги?! Наслышан, наслышан. Как поживает ее портрет? Она и при жизни была очень яркой ведьмой — хотелось, чтобы ее черты сохранились и в картине.

— Да, весьма яркой. — Сириус не решился упоминать, что закрыл картину так, чтобы ее больше никто и никогда не будил.

— Насколько понимаю, вас заинтересовал сей артефакт. — Картрайт кисточкой ткнул в направлении картины Сириуса, оставив на холсте красивый синий след, который тотчас начал стирать белоснежным платком.

— Да, вы не знаете, кто бы его мог написать? Он будто совсем недавний.

— Гилдерой, поднеси поближе полотно, а то мне не очень хорошо видно.

Локхарт послушался и вытянул руки вверх, приблизив полотно к самым глазам нарисованного художника. Тот еще и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Какое-то время он молчал, потом резко выпрямился и сообщил:

— Это не художественное произведение. Это — артефакт, и его создателя следует искать среди артефактологов, а не художников. Возможно, кто-то, кто очень сильно скучал по кому-то, попытался таким образом вернуть его к жизни. Точнее я не скажу. Это очень темная магия, я в ней не специалист.

— А где его можно найти?

— Зачем вам, мистер Блэк? Артефакт или нет, это всего лишь произведение искусства, которое не имеет отношения к нашему миру.

— Мне бы хотелось поговорить с ними. С картинами ведь разговаривают, а это…

— Действительно. Но увы, я ничем не смогу вам помочь.

Картрайт выпрямился и снова уставился в мольберт. Локхарт опустил картину, повернул к себе и отшатнулся. На его лице читалось чрезвычайное изумление. Сириус встал рядом, чтобы рассмотреть, что же того так удивило. И увидел точно такое же выражение лица, как у Локхарта, у нарисованного Драко. При этом он то и дело оборачивался назад к камину, где в зеленоватом пламени виднелась… голова Гарри.

— Гарри! — Сириус отобрал картину у Локхарта и попытался рассмотреть крестника. Он-то как там оказался? Это же картина с Малфоями! Или… Где-то есть и подобная артефакт-картина, но с Гарри?

— Это действительно очень странная вещь… — сказал Локхарт. — Могу предложить оставить ее на пару дней мне, я постараюсь изучить ее. Есть особые заклятья…

— Нет, благодарю. У меня еще есть идеи, но я буду иметь в виду ваше предложение.

— Буду рад помочь, — кивнул Локхарт. 

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь, и Локхарт всполошился:

— Простите, но сейчас ко мне придет клиент. Амелия Боунс очень капризная дама, так что…

Попрощавшись, Сириус ушел, на выходе обменявшись с Боунс приветствиями.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Сириус развернул картину у себя дома, он едва не вздрогнул. А вот Люциус Малфой на полотне действительно вздрогнул, точнее дернулся, отдалился и хлебнул что-то из стакана, который стоял рядом с его рукой. Когда Люциус отошел, Сириус понял, что теперь видит не гостиную, а какую-то другую комнату. Судя по огромной кровати под тяжелым балдахином — спальню. 

Ну, охренеть… Вот о таком он уже совершенно точно не слышал. Герои приходили и уходили — такое встречалось сплошь и рядом, но фон не менялся никогда. Бред какой-то. Сириус постучал по полотну костяшками пальцев, словно надеялся, что Малфой ответит с той стороны. Тот разглядывал его, наклонив голову, и, судя по движению губ, что-то говорил. 

— Да не слышу я! — крикнул Сириус в отчаянии и бросил взгляд на письменный стол, на котором валялись бумага и засохшее перо. 

Он подошел, открыл чернильницу, на дне которой обнаружились каким-то чудом живые чернила и нацарапал на обрывке: «Привет!»

Потом поднес бумагу к картине. Люциус тоже стоял с обрывком гербовой бумаги, на которой была изображена какая-то нечитаемая хрень. Малфой, наклонив голову и нахмурившись, изучал листок, который держал Сириус, но, видимо, тоже не мог ничего разобрать.

Ну, блин, и не поговорить, ни записочками переброситься. Будто действительно кто-то заколдовал картину так, чтобы она жила только в своем мире и никак не взаимодействовала с этим. Но всегда есть какая-то лазейка. Надо только найти подходящий способ. Хоть в шарады с ним играй! 

Сириус помахал Люциусу рукой, и тот повторил жест. Привет, значит. Это понятно, а что еще сказать? Как дела? Как там самочувствие в картине? И как это сказать? Сириус просто стоял и бессмысленно пялился на хмурившегося Малфоя. Может, попросить его перейти в другую картину?.. Как назло, в спальне не было ни одной. Сириус показал раскрытую пятерню и побежал в гостиную, кажется, там было что-то подходящее, но еще на лестнице, увидев пейзаж с крепостью, содрал его и помчался назад.

У дураков мысли сходятся — Малфой держал перед собой пейзаж, едва ли не зеркальный тому, что был в руках Сириуса. Когда Малфой это понял, он поднял бровь, а потом расхохотался и, как был, сел на пол. Халат у него при этом задрался, открывая ноги едва ли не до трусов. Если, конечно, на нем были трусы. Сириус, скрестив ноги, опустился на кровать. Это все напоминало дурную шутку. Он уже сообразил, что, видимо, для самого Малфоя он тоже портрет. Живой, но не говорящий. Как там говорил художник? Артефакт? Что же это за артефакт такой, что позволяет общаться с миром мертвых? Сириус мог вспомнить только воскрешающий камень из старой сказки, но тот здесь точно был ни при чем.

Малфой смотрел на Сириуса, а Сириус на Малфоя. Постарел, конечно, но все еще хорош собой. Ну что ж… они друг для друга просто две картины — о чем тут говорить? Да даже если и можно было бы, что спросить? Как там в закартинном мире дела у Гарри? Да на хрена ему это знать, если здесь, в его мире, нет ни Гарри, ни его друзей, ни даже этого проклятого Люциуса. В глазах защипало, и Сириус перевернул картину, успев заметить, что Малфой протянул ладонь, будто хотел дотронуться или утешить. Да ну, чушь… Он пихнул картину под кровать и закрыл глаза. Потом усмехнулся — так вот почему такой шедевр валялся под шкафом. И выкинуть невозможно, и смотреть сил нет.

***  
Сириус не думал, что Абрахас ответит на письмо. И написал-то его скорее от отчаяния, хотя это было и не совсем верное слово. Он просто не знал, что делать. Картина будто жгла руки, он то смотрел на нее, то вновь откладывал, переворачивал, пару раз думал даже уничтожить ее, а может, и продать тому же Локхарту. Нет… бред. Руки зудели хоть что-нибудь сделать. И хрен бы с этими Малфоями, но там появлялся и Гарри…

Абрахас ответил почти сразу. Никаких расшаркиваний, вопросов и разговоров о погоде. Приглашение на четыре часа, когда обедать уже поздно, а подавать чай — рано. Сириус обернул картину — сейчас на ней виднелась только спальня — в ткань и в назначенное время аппарировал к Малфой-мэнору.

Поместье из-за решетки выглядело нежилым. Старые деревья стояли без листьев, трава казалась чахлой. Не было слышно ни птиц, ни шороха листьев. Сириус открыл проржавевшие ворота и прошел по дорожке, сквозь которую то тут, то там пробивалась трава. Абрахас встретил его снаружи: он сидел в плетеном кресле, закутавшись в плед, и смотрел недобро. Он казался едва ли не старше Дамблдора. Сириус замер в нескольких шагах от него и медленно поклонился. Такое поведение претило всей его натуре, но сейчас он не хотел нарываться на конфликт. 

Абрахас считался волшебником строгим, сварливым и злым. Когда-то в забытые времена они с Люциусом даже спорили, кто хуже: мать Сириуса или отец Люциуса, и выходило, что они друг друга стоили. Сириус его не любил, считал отчасти виновным в том, что у них с Люциусом ничего не получилось.

— Вы принесли ее? — громко спросил Абрахас. Голос у него был тем не менее твердым.

— Да, но…

— Давайте сюда! — Абрахас протянул костлявую руку, и Сириус, поколебавшись, передал завернутую в холст картину. 

Абрахас сорвал с нее ткань и с минуту молча рассматривал, а затем его лицо исказила злобная гримаса.

— Вы пришли пошутить?

Он так дернул рукой, что Сириус испугался, что картину сейчас просто выкинут. Но Абрахас только повернул ее, и Сириус увидел, что там ничего нет. То есть совсем. Черное пятно, будто полотно замазали черной краской. 

— Не понимаю, — Сириус взял картину, прищурился и посмотрел на нее под разными углами. Нет, темнота была не сплошная — он заметил, как что-то будто осветило ее изнутри на короткий миг, словно через плотную ткань. Видимо… видимо, Малфой куда-то несет свою картину.

— Кажется, надо немного подождать. На этой картине странная магия, и иногда такое происходит. Но скоро все вернется.

Абрахас смотрел на него с недоверием, прищурившись, но потом коротко кивнул.

— Хорошо. Немного подождем, после чего я выставлю тебя вон.

— Буду только благодарен, — огрызнулся Сириус.

Он зажал картину под мышкой и приготовился ждать. Поддерживать светский разговор с Абрахасом он не собирался, сесть ему не предложили, а валяться на пожухлой и грязной траве не хотелось. Он осматривал дом, отмечая и облупившуюся краску, и осыпающуюся черепицу, и сколотую лепнину. Дом был в не меньшем запустении, чем парк и его хозяин. А ведь, по сути, Абрахас был не настолько и стар. И в его возрасте можно было начать новую жизнь, завести опять детей, но, видимо, он этого совершенно не хотел. Война отобрала у него не только семью, но, казалось, выпила всю жизнь, оставив лишь пустую оболочку. Доживать.

Абрахас чах и умирал вместе с домом, и, несмотря на всю нелюбовь к нему, видеть это Сириусу было неприятно. Он вздохнул, посмотрел на картину — ничего не изменилось.

— Все. Хватит, — произнес вдруг Абрахас и стукнул тростью. — Не знаю, что ты здесь искал, или чего хотел добиться, но убирайся.

— И уберусь. Вы думаете — это так просто? Это необычная вещь, и я уже несколько дней наблюдал там и вашего сына с женой, и внука. У вас сохранились их портреты?

— Не твоего ума дело, щенок. Что, захотел обменять свою подделку на настоящий портрет Люциуса? Извращенец! Я все помню! Помню, как гонял тебя отсюда.

— А если бы не гоняли, то, может быть, Люциус был бы жив. Не была бы ему нужна ни война, ни чертов Волдеморт, он был бы со мной!

— Никогда! — Абрахас поднялся и тяжело оперся на трость. Он был совсем худ — непонятно, как на ногах держался. — Вон отсюда! Убирайся!

— Счастливо оставаться! — Сириус поднял картину, чтобы снова завернуть ее в ткань, и встретился взглядом с Люциусом. 

Тот с любопытством осматривался. Лицо было видно особенно хорошо, так же, как и мелкие мазки тонкой кисточкой, которыми были нарисованы его глаза.

— Что это? — сипло пробормотал Абрахас, больно вцепившись Сириусу в плечо. — Никогда такого не видел.

Люциус, увидев отца, отшатнулся. Стало видно, что он находится в гостиной Малфой-мэнора, а рядом стоит человек, в котором Сириус с удивлением узнал учителя Локхарта. Фамилию его он не запомнил. Зато его явно узнал Абрахас и удивился еще больше.

— Это невозможно. Просто…

— Кажется, вы меня выгнали, — пробормотал Сириус, понимая, что уже никуда не уходит. 

— Идем, — Абрахас потащил его за собой.

Внутри дом казался таким же запущенным, как и сад. Ковры на лестницах будто побила моль, на огромной люстре висела не менее огромная паутина. Старый домовик с изрезанными ушами вяло водил метелкой по балюстраде. Странно, что не использовал магию. Абрахас старался идти быстрее, но здоровье ему не позволяло, в какой-то момент Сириус даже подхватил его под руку, когда тот споткнулся, да так и не отпустил. 

— Вот портрет… — задыхаясь сказал Абрахас, когда они подошли к очередным двустворчатым дверям.

Огромная, больше человеческого роста картина висела на стене напротив двери. Люциус, Нарцисса, их сын на фоне темно-зеленой драпировки возле стола. Люциусу на портрете было в лучшем случае слегка за тридцать, Нарцисса и вовсе казалась юной девочкой, а Драко было лет семь. Сириус сразу понял, что это всего лишь портрет, ничего больше. Даже когда Люциус лениво поднял бровь и медленно уронил:

— Блэк.

Нарцисса пожала плечами и прижала к себе Драко. 

— И это все?.. — они казались даже более неживыми, чем портрет художника в студии Локхарта. Будто ленивые марионетки.

— Парадный портрет. Все, что мне осталось.

Абрахас прохромал к нему и положил руку на раму, будто прикоснулся к надгробному камню. Сириус поднял картину, убедился, что Люциус все еще на ней. Обеспокоенно и ожесточенно спорит с художником, только изредка поглядывая в сторону Сириуса. Он поднял и показал картине парадный портрет. Подержал немного, но так ему была неизвестна реакция, и он заглянул из-за края. Люциус стоял, держась за кресло, и художник наливал ему что-то крепкое. Было видно, что у Люциуса трясутся руки.

— Сколько ты хочешь за нее Блэк? — спросил Абрахас. — Хочешь этот дом? Все это проклятое поместье, хочешь? 

— Это всего лишь картина…

— Вот — всего лишь картина, — выплюнул Абрахас, показав на парадный портрет. — А это — мой сын.

Сириус сглотнул ком в горле. Зачем он вообще сюда пришел? Это… Нет, наверное, действительно надо бы всучить эту странную картину полоумному старику и уйти, только сначала разобраться, что вообще происходит. Сириус нутром чуял, что загадка важна и важна именно для него самого.

— Я… Давайте так. Я хочу выяснить, что это за штука. И если она безопасна, отдам вам. 

— Врешь, — глаза Абрахаса буквально метали молнии. — Ты пришел похвастаться, поиздеваться надо мной за то, что не позволил Люциусу разрушить свою жизнь!

— Вы разрушили его жизнь. Именно вы.

Сириус развернулся и ушел, продолжая прижимать к себе картину. Он все ждал проклятья в спину или еще какой-нибудь гадости. Но услышал только сказанное Люциусом на неживом портрете холодное:

— До скорой встречи, Блэк.

На душе было гадко.


	5. Chapter 5

Паршивое настроение хозяина будто отразилось на атмосфере всего дома. Сириус споткнулся о ногу тролля при входе, наткнулся боком на угол стола, когда пошел за парой бутербродов на ужин, облился горячим чаем. Ну и хрен с ним, с этим чаем.

Он поднялся в гостиную, достал из шкафа бутылку и включил приемник. Привык еще с войны слушать на нем музыку, новости, слухи. Руководил радиостанцией Фред Уизли — единственный, кто остался из всей огромной семьи Уизли, и при звуках его надломленного голоса у Сириуса сжималось сердце. 

Казалось, Фред на дух не выносит ни консерваторов — сторонников чистокровных, ни Орден Феникса, ни Министерство. Послушать его — гады все. Министерство гниет из-за коррупции, Дамблдор слишком стар и ничего не делает, Скримджер — просто идиот, как и весь аврорат. Его ядовитые дерзкие речи шли прекрасной закуской к огневиски. Не раз и не два Сириус салютовал его словам и посмеивался над злыми шутками.

Да, в той катастрофе, что постигла магический мир, были виноваты все, начиная с чистокровных магов и заканчивая порядками и законами магического мира, из-за которых вовремя не отследили и не остановили опасного и могущественного Темного мага. А тот опять гуляет где-то на свободе и в любой миг может вернуться.

Сириус подтащил к себе брошенную на стол картину. На ней вновь виднелась полутемная спальня. И голый Малфой, который как раз вышел из ванной и бросил на пол мокрое полотенце. Мысли о войне тут же испарились, из приемника полилась тихая музыка, и кто-то хриплым голосом запел о любви. 

Конечно, тот изменился за столько-то лет. Малфою с картины было уже далеко не двадцать, но в этом был свой плюс. Сейчас он стоял к Сириусу спиной, и можно было в полной мере оценить его изящную спину, круглую задницу, которая только и ждала, чтобы за нее ущипнули, стройные ноги. Будто специально, Малфой наклонился, чтобы подобрать полотенце, и его пятая точка предстала во всем великолепии. Сириус неосознанно облизнулся и погладил пальцами изображение. Малфой резко выпрямился и обернулся, прикрывшись полотенцем, будто на самом деле почувствовал прикосновение. Сириус ухмыльнулся и, убедившись, что с картины не видно, что он творит, запустил руку в джинсы. Член стоял, словно у юнца при виде симпатичной девчонки. 

Малфой поднял бровь и сделал шаг назад, на его лице мелькнула ухмылка. Он провел ладонью по груди, задев сосок большим пальцем, прижал, покрутил, закусив губу. Его глаза смотрели прямо на Сириуса, и жар от этого взгляда будто напрямую охватывал член. Сириус неспешно задвигал рукой. 

Малфой еще немного помучил свой сосок и переключился на другой. Румянец коснулся его скул, в глазах появились опасные огоньки. 

Сейчас Сириус и забыл, сколько лет прошло с их последнего раза, он желал Малфоя здесь и сейчас. Если бы он мог, прошел бы через картину и завалил бы этого проклятого соблазнителя прямо на полу. Он застонал, когда Малфой, наконец, уронил полотенце, обнажая свой стоящий член. И в нарисованном виде он казался внушительным и привлекательным, на нем была заметна даже выступившая капелька смазки. Малфой сжал член у основания и, зажмурившись, очень медленно провел по нему. 

Сириус в точности повторил его движение. Нарисованный рот чуть приоткрылся, и послышался стон -кажется, самого Сириуса, но это было уже не важно. 

Черт… Малфой умудрялся завести его всегда и в любом состоянии. Раньше Сириусу казалось, он мог бы кончить от одного его взгляда. И он не был уверен, что с тех пор что-то изменилось. Он следил за рукой Малфоя, облизывал вместе с ним губы, стонал, словно пытался играть с ним в зеркало, а тот только ухмылялся и двигал рукой все быстрее, наращивая темп. Почувствовав приближение оргазма, Сириус едва успел отбросить картину, чтобы не залить ее спермой, и бурно кончил. 

Дожил… нет бы найти себе кого-нибудь, дрочит на какой-то артефакт. Сириус рассмеялся, убрал следы спермы взмахом палочки и подобрал картину с пола. К счастью, она не пострадала, хотя Малфой с нее уже исчез. Но он же наверняка еще вернется? Сириус призвал с кресла плед и закрыл глаза — спать хотелось невыносимо.

***  
Он так и не выпустил картину из рук, обнял, словно любимую игрушку. Сириус ухмыльнулся, когда понял это и проверил, что там делает Малфой. Но его в комнате не было, там был Драко и… Сириус лихорадочно застегнул ширинку и расправил рубашку. Впрочем, он мог бы и не торопиться. Гарри был слишком занят, целуясь с Драко. Сириус даже залюбовался. Драко был невероятно похож на молодого Люциуса, и он мог в полной мере представить ощущения крестника. И даже слегка позавидовать. С этой стороны картины подходящих Малфоев не водилось.

Гарри бросил взгляд на Сириуса и оторвался от Драко. Что-то сказал, Драко что-то ответил. Сириус ухмыльнулся, показал им большой палец и помахал рукой — ну, а что он еще мог сделать? Он, конечно, предпочел бы, чтобы Гарри выбрал себе кого-нибудь получше — Малфои все же крайне ненадежные партнеры. Хорошо бы Гарри не пошел по его стопам и не залечивал потом разбитое сердце. С другой стороны, то время, когда они с Люциусом принадлежали друг другу, Сириус бы не променял ни на что на свете. 

Он бросил картину на диван, потом передумал и поставил на стол, прислонив к стене. Драко и Гарри о чем-то зло спорили, потом Гарри помахал Сириусу рукой, и они ушли. Сириус бы много отдал, чтобы вновь увидеть Гарри, каждый день видеть его, а еще лучше обнимать, жить рядом, поддерживать, помогать… Как и должно было быть. Да лучше бы погиб он сам, а не Гарри. 

Сириус взглянул на остатки огневиски и скривился. Нет. Хватит на сегодня. Надо нормально поужинать для начала, а потом заглянуть в семейную библиотеку. Может, там найдется что-нибудь про необычные картины?

Но до библиотеки Сириус в тот день так и не дошел. Посреди ужина прислал письмо Локхарт — сообщал, что нашел отличного артефактолога, умеющего создавать живые картины, и предлагал помочь с ним связаться. Принимать помощь Локхарта Сириусу очень не хотелось, однако было глупо не воспользоваться шансом, и он согласился. Следующим пришло письмо от Абрахаса — старик явно остыл, приглашал поговорить спокойно в присутствии его знакомого ученого, бывшего невыразимца, и обсудить возможность покупки картины. Но Сириус не собирался ее продавать, он попросил у Абрахаса координаты ученого, чтобы связаться с ним самостоятельно.

Не успел он разобраться с почтой, как нагрянули гости — Ремус и Тонкс с маленькой дочкой. Кроха сразу заинтересовалась носом и волосами Сириуса и немедленно схватилась за них. 

— Настоящая Блэк, — захохотал Сириус, освобождаясь из плена.

— Но-но, Сириус, она Люпин! — рассмеялась Тонкс, но тут же замерла, увидев картину. — Это то, о чем ты говорил, да, Ремус?

— О, вижу, моя маленькая находка скоро прославится! Ее кто уже только не пытался перекупить, но я всем отказываю. Она только моя!

— Она и правда… — Тонкс подошла поближе. 

Сириус не видел, что она там рассматривает. Тонкс надолго замерла, поглаживая раму.

— Милая? — окликнул ее Ремус. — Что-то интересное?

— Нет… Нет. Просто никогда такого не видела, — пробормотала она и отошла.

Сейчас картина выглядела, как портрет Нарциссы. Сириусу показалось, что она хищно всматривается в его гостиную и что-то в ней ищет. Но ее сменил Люциус. Изображение поплыло, задергалось, в какой-то момент Сириус увидел, что Люциус и Нарцисса ругаются. Картину вело то в одну сторону, то в другую, будто они ее перетягивают.

— Смотри, что творят! — расхохотался Сириус. — Но, когда он обернулся, на картине было только темное пятно, чуть подсвеченное сверху и сбоку. — Надеюсь, они ее не порвали со своей стороны… 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Люпин.

— По тому, что я наблюдаю, мне кажется, что и они видят нас через картину. То есть это… такая двусторонняя картина — артефакт. Мы с этой стороны, они — с другой. Окошко в иной мир.

— Написанное красками, — Люпин усмехнулся.

Тонкс забрала Дрому у Сириуса и села в кресло.

— Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте отнесла ее невыразимцам. Нутром чую, тут все непросто. Кстати, почему ты думаешь, что они воспринимают наш мир тоже как картину?

— Ты ж видела, как они ее перетягивали. Пару раз, кстати, ничего было не видно, а потом картина оказывалась в другом месте. Я точно так же перетаскивал ее, укрыв тканью. Раньше я не встречал картин, с которых может полностью исчезать изображение или у которых может измениться фон, а с этой такое постоянно происходит.

— Тем более ее надо показать кому-нибудь в Отделе тайн — и как можно быстрее. Вдруг она опасна.

— Сегодня уже поздно, так что все эти артефактологи и невыразимцы — только завтра.

Ремус и Тонкс через час ушли — Дрома совсем раскапризничалась, видимо, хотела спать. Сириус захватил картину в спальню. Когда он вернулся из ванной, на ней снова оказался Люциус, который задумчиво разглядывал комнату. Он лишь чуть вздрогнул, когда появился Сириус.

Он вспомнил сцену несколько часов назад и ухмыльнулся. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем. В отличие от Люциуса, он даже не взял полотенце, так что можно было не растягивать прелюдию. Сириус лизнул ладонь и обхватил свой член. 

При виде Люциуса он уже начал вставать. Должно быть, старый рефлекс — Люциус в спальне означает секс. 

Люциус заинтересованно приподнял бровь и опустился на край стола, не отрывая взгляда от Сириуса и его члена. От столь пристального внимания тот все больше наливался силой. Если так продолжать, он кончит слишком быстро, что было бы совершенно не по плану. Сириус замедлил темп, сел на кровать, широко расставив ноги, и отклонился назад. 

— Давай же, Малфой, покажи себя… — прошептал он, с трудом сдерживая стон.

Но Люциус не торопился. По румянцу Сириус понимал — тот уже возбужден, но почему-то не спешил присоединиться к совместной дрочке. Надо было менять тактику. 

— Что, недостаточно привлекателен для тебя, Малфой? — ухмыльнулся он, поднялся и повернулся к этому высокомерному павлину спиной. 

Слегка наклонился, повел бедрами и поставил ногу на кровать. Он даже не думал, как выглядит — просто очень хотел, чтобы Малфой потерял самообладание, и, когда бросил взгляд через плечо, понял: он своего добился. Сжав зубы, тот таращился на Сириуса и остервенело двигал ладонью по крепко стоящему члену. Сириус наклонился еще больше, расставив ноги, слегка сжал мошонку. Картинно и медленно облизал пальцы, не отрывая взгляда от Люциуса, а потом ввел их в свою задницу и ухмыльнулся. Картина упала, но Сириус успел заметить все, что хотел: Малфой, вздрагивая, кончал — кончал, глядя только на него.


	6. Chapter 6

Сириус проснулся и первым делом взглянул на картину, но ничего не увидел. Видимо, Люциус в очередной раз потащил свою часть артефакта каким-нибудь экспертам. Сириус собирался заняться тем же.

Начал он с мистера Граппа, которого порекомендовал Локхарт. Жил тот на окраине Хогсмида. Сириус переместился в камин «Трех метел», прошмыгнул мимо столов, за которыми завтракала едва ли пара посетителей, и вышел на пустынную улицу. Хогсмид в войне пострадал очень сильно, многие дома до сих пор стояли разрушенными и заброшенными. Где-то вдалеке выли волки. Сириус решил не задерживаться и не предаваться ностальгии — сейчас Хогсмид казался опасным, но никак не уютным местом.

Уже через считанные минуты Сириус стучался в крепкую дверь добротного двухэтажного дома, стоящего почти на окраине леса.

— Кто там? — окликнул довольно молодой голос.

— Мое имя Сириус Блэк, я писал вам по рекомендации мистера Локхарта. Насчет картины. — Сириус сжал в кармане палочку. Локхарту и его рекомендации он все же доверял не сильно.

Артефактор жил прямо в своей мастерской. Холл, в котором оказался Сириус, был заполнен шкафчиками и витринами, в них лежали разные украшения, драгоценные камни, чьи-то засушенные лапы, глаза и головы, когти животных и много другой ерунды.

— Проходите.

Мистер Грапп был довольно молодым юношей в очках и старомодном сюртуке, который казался для него слишком большим. Мышастого оттенка волосы он зачесал назад, открывая оттопыренные уши.

Сириус положил картину на стол и развернул ткань. Комната, изображенная на ней сейчас, показалась чем-то знакомой, но прежде он ее здесь не видел; никого из людей в ней не было. Впрочем, артефактолога это ничуть не смутило. Он осторожно поднял картину к глазам, повернул, ощупал раму.

— Сколько вы хотите за нее?

— Не продается.

— Тогда что вам нужно?

— Я просто хочу узнать, откуда эта штука взялась, как она работает, как поговорить с теми, кто на той стороне…

— Вы уже пытались, но они не отвечали, а записки превращались в нечитаемые каракули? Никакие буквы даже в книгах идентифицировать не получалось?

— С книгами не экспериментировал, но в остальном верно. 

— Я так и думал. — Грапп поковырял раму картины ногтем. — Для начала, да, это артефакт. Скорее всего совместная работа талантливого художника и артефактолога, но странно, что я не обнаружил пометок мастеров. Обычно они есть. Поэтому я не знаю, откуда могла появиться эта картина. У нас были мастера, которые пытались создавать окна в другой мир, но никто из них не использовал для этого живопись. Мне кажется, она совершенно бесполезна для вас, но может быть полезна для магической науки. Вы оставите мне ее хотя бы на пару дней изучить подробнее?

— Нет. — Сириус отобрал картину и заботливо завернул ее в ткань. — Я хочу посетить других специалистов — в частности, в Отделе тайн.

Грапп очевидно расстроился, если не разозлился. Глаза за стеклами очков недобро блеснули.

— Что ж... Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо скажет вам больше, чем я. Если передумаете — обращайтесь.

— Обязательно. — Сириус поднял картину и ушел. Встречаться с мистером Граппом снова он не собирался.

У ученого, адрес которого прислал мистер Малфой, Сириус тоже не узнал ничего нового. Разве что мельком увидел на картине Гарри. Впрочем, ему могло просто показаться. Этот артефактолог тоже рекомендовал избавиться от картины и забыть о ней.

— Знаете, глупые надежды часто сводят с ума. Вы же еще молодой человек, у вас вся жизнь впереди, отдали бы эту безделушку старику, которому только и осталось, что вспоминать о родных.

— Абрахас вполне еще молод, мог бы уже еще раз жениться и детей завести, а он только страдает о прошлом. Эта картина только все ухудшит, я думаю.

— Ему решать, как он хочет прожить жизнь, — ответил артефактолог, будто обидевшись.

К невыразимцам Сириус попал только к обеду, когда, казалось, вся толпа министерских служащих высыпала в Атриум, чтобы с пользой провести перерыв. Сириус с трудом протолкнулся к лифтам, пару раз едва не выронив картину, когда на него натыкалась то одна, то другая дама, но в итоге все же уронил ее. На миг она выскользнула из поля его зрения, и сердце Сириуса пропустило удар, но он почти сразу снова ее увидел, подобрал и побежал дальше.

Невыразимцы его ждали. Мистер Норрингтон провел Сириуса в зал, заставленный до потолка книжными стеллажами.

— Ну-с, показывайте, вашу находку, — буркнул он в усы.

В первый момент Сириусу показалось, что картину снова куда-то унесли, поэтому на ней ничего не видно. Норрингтон сделал сложный пасс палочкой и нахмурился.

— Это всего лишь намазанный краской холст, даже не волшебный.

Сириус присмотрелся и понял, что картина действительно изменилась. Он заметил и небольшие отличия в раме, да и сам холст выглядел иначе. Его картина, даже когда на ней ничего не было видно, все равно дышала волшебством. Эта же казалась совершенно мертвой.

— Ее украли. Какой-то ублюдок увел ее у меня из-под носа прямо здесь, в Министерстве!

Сириус бросился наружу, буквально на ходу превращаясь в пса. Он оббежал весь атриум, особенно уделив внимание холлу перед лифтами, но так ничего и не нашел. Здесь было слишком много народу. Картина исчезла бесследно.


	7. Chapter 7

О картине почти никто не знал, вряд ли какой-нибудь случайный воришка позарился бы неизвестно на что. В первую очередь Сириус подозревал Абрахаса, но старик не стал бы действовать своими руками. Привлек бы кого-нибудь совершить грязное дело. Да хоть того же артефактолога. Мог бы это сделать и Локхарт или его знакомый, мистер Грапп. Надо было всех проверить. Сириус не сомневался, что если картина у них, он сразу это почует. У нее был свой запах — странный и довольно специфический.

Сириус начал с Локхарта, но прежде написал мистеру Малфою, что, если это он украл картину, пусть ожидает авроров с обыском. Локхарт был в своей студии и казался самой невинностью. Сириус ни на миг ему не поверил, но следов картины тоже не нашел. Грапп его и на порог не пустил, но Сириуса это не остановило — он превратился в Бродягу и пробрался через подвал, но и там не нашел ни единого намека, что Грапп завладел картиной или вообще покидал дом. С артефактологом Малфоя его тоже постигла неудача. 

Прежде чем отправиться в Малфой-мэнор, Сириус заглянул домой, где его встретил вопиллер от мистера Малфоя. Тот был очень зол, что Сириус потерял столь ценную вещь, и обещал, что, если найдет ее сам, Сириуса и близко не подпустит.

Возможно, это была игра, и на самом деле картина уже висела у Абрахаса, но Сириус уже начал сомневаться. Абрахас точно не знал, что он собирался к невыразимцам и никак бы не успел организовать похищение. Может… Сириус вспомнил, что оставил подделку в Отделе тайн. Нужно бы вернуться и обнюхать ее. Хоть поймет, как пахнет похититель, а потом будет его искать, пока не найдет и не вцепится в глотку, чтобы заставить отдать Люциуса.

Он уже собрался уйти, как камин полыхнул зеленым. Появился совершенно расстроенный Ремус. В его руках была картина.

— Сириус, прости… прости, пожалуйста.

— Это ты?.. Ты?.. — Сириус не знал, что сказать. 

Он просто опустился на диван, не в силах поверить, что его лучший друг мог бы такое сделать.

— Нет… Не совсем. — Ремус аккуратно положил картину на стол изображением вниз и сцепил руки. — Оказывается, вчера Тонкс увидела на этой картине свою маму…

— Это не повод красть!

— Конечно. Но не только ее. На руках Андромеда держала маленького мальчика с сиреневыми волосами. Понимаешь? Это был Тедди, наш Тедди! — в глазах Ремуса заблестели слезы. 

— Она могла попросить… 

— Я не знаю, что на нее нашло. Она же слышала, как ты говорил, что не отдашь ее никому и ни за что, и, должно быть, решила, что ее это тоже касается.

— Но я говорил о Малфое и Локхарте прежде всего. Вы-то — другое дело… Но я раньше Тедди не видел. Только Люциуса и его семью, ну и Гарри.

— А мы сегодня видели и Гарри, и Рона, и Гермиону — помнишь, это друзья Гарри? — Сириус помнил. — И Андромеду с Тедди. Нельзя ее отдавать Малфоям, там сейчас нет никакого Люциуса, там наши ребята. Но я знал, как эта картина тебе дорога, и поэтому возвращаю. Прошу только иногда… давать нам возможность посмотреть на наших близких.

Сириус перевернул картину и вздрогнул. Комната была все та же, которую он уже видел сегодня. Но только сейчас догадался, что это та же комната, в которой он находится сейчас. Правда, в ней полностью поменялась обстановка. Исчез старинный стол, громоздкая люстра, изменились обои. На картине гостиная была полна света. Люциус явно только что вышел из камина, и его палочка указывала точно в сердце Гарри. Он что-то говорил с перекошенным лицом. Гарри ему отвечал, в его руке тоже была палочка. По их виду можно было бы сказать, что вот-вот начнется дуэль.

В комнату вбежал Драко, что-то быстро заговорил, но Люциус от него отмахнулся. Он шагнул к картине, протянул руку, но Гарри направил на него палочку и выпустил белесый луч. Люциус отразил атаку, и луч влетел в картину. На мгновение Сириуса почти ослепило вспышкой, за ней мелькнуло перекошенное лицо Люциуса, который взмахнул палочкой в направлении Гарри… Но картина потемнела. 

— Нет!

Он вздрогнул, когда Ремус коснулся его плеча. 

— Беги к невыразимцам, если кто и сможет помочь, то только они.

Мистер Норрингтон, хмурясь, долго водил палочкой над потемневшей картиной. Разглядывал светящийся след заклинания, касался кончиком палочки то рамы, то разных точек на картине, наконец, отступил.

— Увы… насколько я понял принцип работы вашего артефакта, с нашей стороны все в порядке.

— И какой принцип?

— Это больше всего похоже на систему шифрования, понимаете?

Сириус не знал, что это такое.

— Тут работает очень тонкая магия, в которую лучше не вмешиваться никакими, особенно боевыми заклинаниями. Картина как бы служит одновременно приемником и передатчиком, хотя какой сигнал она передает и улавливает, мне понять не удалось. Но сейчас с той стороны как будто наступил режим тишины. 

— Я видел, как в нее попало заклятье.

— Вот она и сломалась. С той стороны. И только с той стороны ее и можно починить. Хотя лучше бы вы оставили ее здесь… — Норрингтон погладил раму и невесело улыбнулся. — Знаете сказку о трех братьях? Помните, что случилось со средним? Вот тут что-то похожее.

— Я пока оставлю ее себе, — сказал Сириус, забирая картину.

Вдруг тьма на ней медленно разошлась, открывая точно такой же высокий, заполненный книгами зал. На переднем плане стоял какой-то невыразимец.

— Сол Крокер? Ну надо же… — пробормотал Норрингтон.

Невыразимец на картине тоже что-то сказал, покачал головой и отошел, подпуская ближе Гарри и Люциуса. К счастью, оба были живы, только у Гарри на скуле виднелся синяк.

***  
Сириус появился дома уже без сил, наскоро съел что-то на ужин и завалился в спальню. Привычно пристроил картину на столик, но она все еще была темна. После ванной Сириус на всякий случай надел халат — кто знает, что окажется теперь на картине, но в этот раз на ней опять была привычная спальня Люциуса.

Тот сидел на кровати. Увидев Сириуса, ухмыльнулся и похлопал рукой рядом с собой — иди, мол, сюда. Придумал тоже. И что для этого надо? Умереть? Ну уж нет… Он провел ребром ладони по шее, показал на место рядом с Люциусом и покачал головой. Рано ему еще.

Люциус засмеялся, потом нарисовал в воздухе пальцами подобие арки и снова показал на место рядом с собой. Сначала Сириус даже не понял, что за арку тот имеет в виду, а когда понял… Да пошел он… Сириус показал ему средний палец — пусть идет на хер. Ну да, что еще ждать от Малфоя — мечтает, чтобы он самоубился.

Но Люциус только расхохотался и потянул с плеч свой халат. Он взмахнул палочкой, и ракурс изменился. Теперь Сириус смотрел на него сверху и мог окинуть взглядом всего, целиком. От длинных пальцев ног до белесой макушки. Люциус чуть прищурился, коснулся указательным пальцем губ и медленно его облизал. От основания к кончику, раз, другой, чуть пососал. И Сириус, конечно, не мог не представить, как Малфой то же самое делает с его членом. Да даже представлять не надо — просто вспомнить, как эти губы обхватывали похотливо, плотно, нежно… Никакая рука и близко не сравнится. Сириус застонал от разочарования и бессилия.

Люциус вновь взмахнул палочкой — изображение задрожало и стало увеличиваться. Теперь Сириус видел только нижнюю часть лица и шею Люциуса, а еще — палец, который тот все еще продолжал ласкать, должно быть, собираясь свести Сириуса с ума. 

Он сбросил халат и лег, удерживая картину одной рукой. Так Люциус должен был видеть разве что его лицо и обнаженный торс. Отлично… Сириус сжал свой член и начал неторопливо ласкать его, скользя взглядом вслед за изображением по телу Люциуса. Он давно не видел бывшего любовника так близко, со всеми редкими родинками, выцветшими шрамами, едва заметными светлыми волосками. Не хватало ощущения, когда кожа прикасается к коже. Сириус поглаживал себя то одной, то другой рукой, но это было совсем не то. Ему невыносимо захотелось дотронуться до Люциуса губами, ладонями, лечь на него, прижать его член к своему и поцеловать, ловя слабый стон. 

Сириус почти слышал его. Его буквально трясло от желания и от того, что он никак не мог удовлетворить его в полной мере. Только вот так… он зажмурился и быстрее заскользил ладонью по своему члену, представляя, как трахал бы малфоевскую задницу, как тот елозил бы коленями по простыням и толкался в ответ, ускоряя темп до невозможного. Ну! Он на мгновение открыл глаза и увидел, как Малфой заливает свой живот спермой. 

Да! Сириус представил, как Малфой сжимает внутри себя его член и кричит, и со стоном кончил сам. Он не был полностью удовлетворен, хотелось большего и совсем другого. Хотелось на самом деле добраться до Малфоя, которого уже давно и на свете нет. Должно быть, именно так сходят с ума. 

Сириус отложил картину и, едва успев почиститься от спермы и пота, уснул.

Он словно вновь оказался на поле боя в Отделе тайн. Пытался защитить Гарри, отбился от одного проклятия, второго. Малфой отлетел от удара Ступефаем и рухнул на пол. Сириус помнил, что в прошлый раз этот же удар отправил его в Арку смерти, но сейчас все было иначе. Беллатрикс взмахнула рукой, выпуская красный луч проклятья, и Сириус рухнул прямо в объятия вуали. Он проснулся с колотящимся сердцем. Сон показался слишком реальным для сна. Но все же… 

Заснуть снова у него так и не получилось. Его воспоминания о сражении в Отделе тайн по сравнению с тем, что приснилось, казались сейчас тусклыми и ненастоящими. Что если… а что если Люциус прав? И стоит шагнуть в Арку — он окажется там, на другой стороне картины? Но нет, такое решение он на горячую голову принимать не собирался. Ему еще хотелось пожить!

Может… он взглянул на картину, на которой все еще посапывал обнаженный Малфой. Да, точно, давно надо было написать Дамблдору.


	8. Chapter 8

Сириус вошел в ворота Хогвартса уже во второй половине дня. Во дворе, да и в самом замке было тихо -наверное, как раз шли уроки. Он поднялся по знакомым с детства лестницам, которые будто помогали сейчас быстрее достичь цели, к директорскому кабинету и произнес пароль. Его сообщил сам Дамблдор в ответном письме. Горгулья открыла проход к винтовой лестнице, и Сириус взбежал по ступенькам.

Дамблдор был не один: рядом с ним, поглаживая по голове Феникса, сидел старик в строгом синем камзоле. Когда тот недобро зыркнул на Сириуса, он заметил, что глаза у старика были разные: один голубой, другой — карий, почти черный.

— Сириус! Я так рад тебя видеть! Это мой друг. — Сириус подумал про себя, что Дамблдор почему-то не представил «друга». — Он так же стар, как и я, и понимает в магии не меньше.

— Если не больше, — хмыкнул старик с разными глазами. Он говорил с небольшим акцентом. — Показывай свою чудесную картину, маг. 

Сириус аккуратно развернул ткань. На картине вновь была гостиная. В кресле, сжимая пальцами виски, сидела Нарцисса. Гарри, Люциус и Драко спорили, и Сириус очень надеялся, что дело снова не дойдет до проклятий. 

— Интересно. — Разноглазый резво поднялся и встал рядом с Сириусом. — Альбус, ты только посмотри. Боюсь, это именно то, о чем я предупреждал.

— Якорь? — Дамблдор подошел поближе, взглянул на картину и улыбнулся. — Похоже на то.

Нарцисса оторвалась от созерцания пола и взглянула сначала на мужа, а потом скользнула взглядом по Сириусу. Она подняла бровь и что-то сказала. Спорщики замерли и посмотрели на них. Дамблдор помахал им рукой, разноглазый закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Альбус, ты в своем репертуаре.

— Не понимаю, что тебе не нравится.

Дамблдор достал палочку, сделал пару пассов и спрятал ее обратно.

— Да, ты абсолютно прав — это якорь.

— И что это значит? — спросил Сириус. Он перестал что-либо понимать. 

— Ты, наверное, уже знаешь, что эта картина — фактически окно в другой мир. Такой же, как этот, только люди, которые живы здесь, по большей части мертвы там. И наоборот.

— Это мне известно.

— Тогда в чем вопрос?

— Понимаете, профессор, буквально сегодня ночью мне приснилась альтернативная версия событий в Отделе тайн.

— Это когда погиб Люциус?

— Да. Только на этот раз в Арку упал я. И этот сон почему-то показался мне реальней моих собственных воспоминаний.

Дамблдор и его друг переглянулись.

— То есть тебе теперь кажется, что этот мир не совсем настоящий?

— Да. Наверное. Да не знаю я!

— А где бы вы предпочли жить, мистер Блэк: здесь или там, где живы эти Малфои, Поттер — кто еще?.. — Карий глаз старика словно пронзал Сириуса насквозь.

— Но мертвы вы, Ремус, Тонкс, — пробормотал Сириус. — Я не знаю. Но разве это важно? Я тут — они там. 

— Ну так успокоились бы, продали кому-нибудь эту дурацкую картину и жили в свое удовольствие со своими друзьями, а не бегали туда-сюда!

— Не надо, — Альбус положил руку на плечо друга. — Успокойся. Ты же понимаешь, что так просто Сириус уже ничего не забудет. Ткань этой реальности уже повреждена, и дыра будет становиться только больше.

— Могу поспорить, тебе это нравится!

Сириус опять перестал что-либо понимать.

— Хотите сказать, этот мир ненастоящий? А вот этот, — он ткнул в картину, на которой сейчас кричали друг на друга Нарцисса и Люциус, — реальный?

— Не совсем так, Сириус. Реален тот мир, в который ты веришь, и в котором на самом деле хочешь жить. Если представить, что ты упал в Арку смерти, то твоя душа могла создать эту реальность на основе невидимого для живых мира мертвых. Но можно точно также представить, что вот этот мир, — Дамблдор постучал по картине, — на самом деле сотворила душа Люциуса. 

— И что в этом случае такое эта картина?

— Связь между мирами. Что вы, мистер Блэк, что он, упали в Арку живыми, здесь остался ваш якорь. Почти как хоркрукс.

— Перестань! Это никакой не хоркрукс. Это даже не совсем магия, а просто свойство души помнить о том, что ей дорого, даже за гранью смерти.

— И… я могу попасть в мир картины, если захочу?

— Если ты веришь, что именно он реален, конечно. Достаточно шагнуть в Арку, и ты… скорее всего, попадешь туда. Но обратно уже не сможешь вернуться: если уйдешь, этот мир просто исчезнет.

— Распадется, мистер Блэк.

— Все зависит только от твоего решения. Исчезнет все, что ты здесь знал.

— С другой стороны, этот мир в таком случае существовал только в твоем воображении. 

— А если настоящий — этот мир?

— Ну, тут два варианта, мистер Блэк. Либо вы просто умрете, либо создадите еще один мир, — расхохотался разноглазый. — В любом случае может быть интересно.

Сириус не стал заходить домой, из Хогвартса он направился прямо в Министерство. Он даже не закрыл на этот раз картину тканью — пусть с той стороны видят, что он делает. В Отдел тайн его пустили не сразу, попросили подождать. И, пока Сириус ждал, он весь извелся, боясь передумать. Гарри, Малфои, Андромеда и сын Ремуса против самого Ремуса, его жены и дочки. Он не знал, как ему выбирать! Сердце просто рвалось на части. Но для начала он просто хотел увидеть Арку, чтобы понять, вспомнить, как все было на самом деле.

Его снова сопровождал Норрингтон. Когда он узнал, что Сириус жаждет попасть к Арке смерти, он остановился. 

— Зачем вам?

— Дамблдор сказал, что эта картина может быть связана с Аркой смерти, и я хочу в этом убедиться.

— Вполне возможно, что сигнал идет именно через нее, но я не понимаю, чем это вам поможет.

— Вдруг получится с ними поговорить?

Сириус потряс картиной и заметил, что на ней точно такая же комната, как та, в которой стоит он сам. Полотно пересекала чья-то рука.

— Сомневаюсь, что выйдет что-то путное, — пробормотал Норрингтон, но все же повел Сириуса в зал Смерти.

От Арки веяло холодом. Сириус невольно поежился, но тем не менее подошел ближе.

— Я хотел бы остаться один, — сказал он Норрингтону.

— Нет, так не пойдет.

— Хотя бы отойдите подальше, чтобы не мешать. Дамблдор говорил, что чужая магия может негативно влиять на результат.

Норрингтон покачал головой, но все же отошел подальше к стене. Сириус приблизился к самой Арке, сел рядом с ней и положил картину перед собой. С нее на него смотрел Гарри, за спиной которого маячил Люциус. Сириус усмехнулся. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы они жили, но… Если бы не Ремус, он бы рискнул, даже не задумываясь. Но как выбрать сейчас? Как точно узнать, что будет, если он перешагнет грань? Становиться самоубийцей совершенно точно не входило в его планы.

Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в едва различимые голоса из Арки. Он надеялся, что раз Гарри и Малфой тоже рядом с Аркой, они смогут до него докричаться. Сириус прокрутил в сознании картинки своего сна, он почти почувствовал, как валится в бездну, как тонкая вуаль разрезает нить его жизни, и вдруг вспомнил. Вспомнил, как очнулся здесь, вот на этом самом месте, с колотящимся сердцем и раскалывающейся головой. Он никогда не видел падения Люциуса, это воспоминание казалось теперь поддельным.

Он открыл глаза и взглянул на картину. На переднем плане его звал Гарри, звал, но Сириус его не слышал. Позади него Люциус Малфой стоял как раз рядом с Аркой и протягивал к ней руку. Он усмехался и подмигивал, приходи, мол.

— К черту!

Сириус поднялся, закрыл глаза и шагнул в Арку.

— Мистер Блэк! — донеслось до него, но было уже поздно.

Он собирался вернуться и увидеть вновь Гарри. Ну и Люциуса тоже можно. Этот гад слишком долго распалял его, пора уже и ответить. 

Он ушел из этого мира с улыбкой и не видел, как картина, которую он так берег, начала покрываться сколами, трещинами, а потом и вовсе рассыпалась в прах. За ней начала сыпаться и Арка смерти.

***  
В Малфой-мэноре есть много картин. Сириус почти не обращал на них внимания. Даже на огромный семейный портрет, который продолжал висеть в гостиной, несмотря на развод с Нарциссой. Люциус ни в какую не соглашался его убрать, говорил, что особенно хорошо на нем получился.

Но есть в малой гостиной одна почти неприметная картина. Сириус иногда подходил и долго смотрел на нее, наблюдая за шевелящейся вуалью на Арке смерти. Он все пытался понять, правильно ли он поступил и не променял ли жизнь близких людей на собственное счастье. А он, несмотря на потерю Ремуса, которая осталась кровоточащей раной в его сердце, был счастлив. С ним был Гарри, который нашел свое счастье с Драко. Был Люциус, с которым невозможно было мирно ужиться, но еще более невозможно было от него уйти. И любимый племянник Тедди — он напоминал одновременно и Тонкс, и Ремуса, и, кажется, взял лучшее у своих родителей. 

И все же иногда он стоял здесь и просто смотрел. Порой ему казалось, что он видит тени двух стариков за Аркой, но разглядеть их не получалось. Ему хотелось верить, что где-то там, в другом, невидимом для него теперь мире, Ремус счастлив с Тонкс и своей маленькой дочкой, а Дамблдор — со своим другом с разными глазами. Сириус даже, кажется, знал теперь, как этого друга зовут, и радовался, что не догадался об этом, когда еще был на другой стороне. Наверное, в этом случае он бы не решился сделать шаг в Арку — шаг, который вернул его к жизни.


End file.
